


Bells be Tolling

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: A hunt comes up as Sam and Dean are at a race against the clock to get where they need to be.





	Bells be Tolling

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt being Bells.

Chimes of bells are heard in the distance.

“We’re going to be late,” Sam says softly.

Checking his phone, “We have time. We’re almost done here anyway.” Dean says.

“We can do this another time. So let’s just leave.” Sam insists.

“Come on we can do this in our sleep. It will be a piece of cake.” Dean says cocking his gun and heading into the abandoned house.

“This better be quick,” Sam mumbled under his breath before following.

Inside it was quiet. It had looked as if nothing had been there for years. All the furniture covered in sheets and a thick layer of dust.

“There is no indication that anyone has been here. Are you sure this is where they went missing?” Sam asks.

Before Dean could respond the EMF sounds off and he points in the direction of the room ahead. Quickly both move towards the door and stand at each side. Quietly and slowly Sam put his hand on the doorknob.

“One, two, three.” Dean non verbally says to Sam.

As quickly as possible Sam opens the door and Dean enters with his gun pointed first. Once inside they come to a small child in the corner of the room.

“He’s coming.” The small child whispers.

“Who's coming?” Sam asks slowly going towards the child.

“Sam it's him,” Dean says pointing the EMF reader at the child.

“Who is coming?” Sam repeats himself.

Before the child could say a thing he begins to yell and instantly disappears as the door slams behind them. As they turn around a woman stands in front of the door.

“Ummm hello?” Dean says.

“You are not welcomed.” The woman in black says.

“Well, we will be right on our way. We just have to find some people and we will go.” Sam says.

“You must leave now!” She yelled emitting out energy which throws Sam into the wall.

Shooting off his gun with no hesitation the woman vanishes. Once gone Dean rushes right over to Sam.

“Sam. Sam. Get up we have to hurry,” Dean says.

“Piece of cake I thought,” Sam says groggily.

“A little hiccup,” Dean says helping Sam up. “So that's the lady you were talking about. The one they believed responsible for the missing children?”

“Yes, Elizabeth Warren. She ran the orphanage. Once the children began to disappear the people accused Elizabeth but when they went to take her and ask where she had put them she also had disappeared. Soon after they closed down the orphanage and nothing has happened.” Sam says as they go from room to room.

“Until now. So we find, salt, and burn. Got it.” Dean says.

“Yes,” Sam says slowly.

“I am sensing a but coming up,” Dean says.

“But after searching this place they never found a body,” Sam says.

“Well, it couldn’t have gone too far. You keep looking here and I’ll look in the basement. If you find anything you know what to do.” Dean says before heading in the kitchen.

Once down in the basement, the EMF reader begins to go haywire and Dean quickly turns it off before looking around to see what could have set it off. Since nothing appeared he keeps looks and comes across where he believes is where the teenagers had messed with the building. It appeared to be a hidden doorway. Slowly going through a smell begins to cut through the air.

“Well, it seems like I am going in the right direction,” Dean says trying not to choke on the air as he sends a text to Sam.

 

 

Slowly moving down the stairs to the basement Sam hears two gunshots and begins to move more quickly. Entering the room Dean was in he sees the woman over Dean.

“Against that wall hurry,” Dean says pointing to the wall closest to Sam.

Looking over he sees the skeleton lying on the wall and rushes over. Before reaching the skeleton the woman appears in front of it and pushes Sam aside. The woman head in the direction of Sam who begins to cry out in pain. Blood begins to run from Sam's mouth and he begins to lose consciousness. As she reaches him a fire beings to admit.

“Burn baby burn,” Dean says watching the flames engulf her before disappearing.

“What took you so long?” Sam says through harsh breaths.

“Let’s just get going,” Dean says as he picks up his brother.

Once the hit the top of the stairs they heard a cry coming from the room next to it. Sam gestures Dean to go. Dean draws his gun and heads over to the door opening it slowly. Seeing a small figure in the corner Dean lowers his weapon but doesn’t put it away.

“Sandra?” Dean asks moving towards the figure.

“Is she gone?” Sandra asks with a quivering voice.

“Yes, she is gone. You’re safe now.” Dean says putting his gun away slowly.

“It’s okay,” Dean says putting his arm around the little girl as she runs up to him and holds on.

Bells toll in the distance.

“We better get her home and get going. You can explain this to Cas when we get there. I told you we were going to be late.” Sam says wiping the blood from his nose.

After seeing the girl being embraced by her parents Dean heads back to the car.

“You better hope we make it,” Sam says.

“He will understand,” Dean replies starting up the car and getting onto the main road.

“I’m sure he does but you know how important this is that we be there on time,” Sam interjects.

“We’ll be at the church in 5 minutes. So we won’t be late.” Dean says.

Reaching the church it appears everyone had already gone in. Both Sam and Dean go into the trunk pulling out their jackets and ties. Heading for the doors they quickly put them on.

“What took you so long?” Judy asks.

“Missing girl,” Dean says.

“I take it you found her. Still doesn’t answer what took you so long. You know Castiel has been waiting for this day all year.” Judy replies.

“That's what I told him,” Sam says.

“Ya Ya. I'm here now. Let's get this thing going.” Dean says looking up to meet the glare of Judy, “Sorry.”

“Where have you been?” Castiel says entering coming through the doors.

“We found a case but took care of it,” Dean says quickly.

“You can tell me later. It's about to begin.” Castiel says.

“Tell me again why we need to watch the stupid play?” Dean asks.

“I would like to know how they believe my father had a child here,” Castiel said.

“I can tell you...” Dean says but is interrupted by Judy hitting him on top of the head.

“Hey, Cas. After this Dean said he would take you out Caroling.” Sam says patting Dean's back and going into the next room.

“I what?” Dean says looking confused before being lead towards the doors Sam went through.

“Caroling?” Castiel asks following the rest in as the bells toll once more.


End file.
